This invention relates to the drawing of wire and provides novel and useful apparatus and techniques (methods) for drawing wire.
Wire normally is drawn from a product known as rod which, when the material is steel, typically is in the form of a loose, irregular coil weighing 1600 to 2500 lbs. For ease of understanding, the material from which wire is drawn in accordance with this invention will be referred to hereinafter as rod, but this is to be construed as exemplary only. The material may be in other forms. For example, it may be wire that is to be drawn into smaller diameter.
A number of different drawing techniques and apparatus are known. As these can best be understood with reference to drawings, it now will be necessary to refer to certain of the drawings. The drawings appended to and forming part of this patent application may be described briefly as follows: